


No More Free Passes

by mrsbertucci



Series: Her Savior [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Her Savior series, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: Rose finds out a secret of John's.





	No More Free Passes

**Author's Note:**

> TenRoseForeverandever beta'd this for me. I will forever be grateful for her presence in my life!!

No More Free Passes 

 

Rose looked out the open French doors and laughed.  Her beautiful husband was out playing dodgeball with the kids in Donna and Jack’s backyard and had just taken a hit to the back of the head.  Apparently, his nephew took the game very seriously. 

The kids were out for the Spring holiday.  Luckily their school holiday matched the university’s, so they and their parents could all be off at the same time.  Donna and Jack had also taken the week off, so the two families could spend the holiday together, doing various activities. 

Today, the weather had been perfect:  a bright, blue, cloudless sky; gorgeous sunshine; and a refreshing breeze.  They had decided to start out the week with a cookout and the families had just finished eating. Now Rose helped Donna clean up the mess everyone had made.  

“Ok, Sis, the table’s cleared.  Want me to get started on the dishes before we bring out dessert?” 

Donna smiled at the nickname Rose had given her.  John and Rose had been married a little under two years and the women had grown so close over that time. 

“That’d be great, ta.  I’m just gonna finish boxing up these leftovers.” 

Rose started running the water, thinking about what other activities they could do that week.  They pretty much had everything planned out.  Today was the cookout, tomorrow would be the museum tours, and Thursday they would leave to spend the weekend in Devon with Harriet and Wilf. Rose had tasked herself with coming up with an outing for Wednesday.  The weather was supposed to be fantastic all week and she wanted to do something outdoors. 

Just as she was soaping up the last dish, she remembered Chloe asking a few weeks back if they could go to the zoo again.  They hadn’t been back since that first trip when their relationship with the Nobles was still very new.  And while the day had been fun, there had still been a heavy emotional weight to the visit.  Rose had been in a dark place, physically and mentally, and it had showed no matter how hard she’d tried to hide it.  But John had known and had made sure he’d demonstrated to Rose and Chloe what a loving relationship could be like. 

“Donna, I know what we can do Wednesday.  We can go to the zoo!” 

Her sister-in-law closed the refrigerator.  “That’s a splendid idea.  When we met you and Chloe was the last time we went. The kids will be thrilled, especially Beatrice.  She’s now decided that she is going to be a vet.” 

Rose dried her hands.  “I can totally see that.  Does Jack still get free passes from his work?” 

Donna paused, the knife she was using to cut the cheesecake pointed at Rose.  “What’re you talking about?  What free passes?” 

Rose eyed the sharp metal warily and spoke slowly.  “The ones we used last time.  That’s how Chloe and I were able to go because we wouldn’t have been able to afford it.  John said Jack got the passes from work.  Donna, would you put the knife down please?” 

The ginger took her confused eyes off Rose and looked down at the utensil in her hand.  She laughed and set it down.  “Rose, I have no clue about any free passes.”  Just then Jack entered the kitchen with some empty water bottles to throw away.  “Jack, darling, when did your work start handing out free passes to the zoo?” 

Jack dropped his armful of plastic, all of it missing the rubbish bin.  He looked like a kid who’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  His eyes flickered from Donna to Rose as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. 

“Wha-, uh, what’re you talking about, honey-bunch?” 

“Don’t ‘honey-bunch’ me, Jack Harkness.  Why would John tell her you got free passes from your work? What are you not telling us?” 

Jack bent to pick up the empty bottles, mumbling to himself almost as if he was arguing with himself.  Once he was done, he peeked out at the occupants of the back yard before moving further into the kitchen.  “Is there any way you’ll let this go?” 

“Sure.” 

“No.” 

Rose and Donna had spoken at the same time, and Rose had the feeling that Jack was going to listen to Donna.  But she was still gonna try to get her brother-in-law off the hook. 

“It’s okay, Jack.  If you don’t want to tell us, you don’t have to.” 

“Speak for yourself, blondie.  His job is secretive enough as it is, so if it’s not threatening to our lives, I wanna know.  So, out with it, Harkness.” 

He sighed.  “Fine.”  He held up a finger. “But if John gets mad, I’m throwing you under the bus, you red-headed demon.” 

Said red-headed demon crossed her arms and nodded.  “Fair enough.” 

Jack glanced once more to make sure the coast was clear. “John called me up the day before we were gonna go to the zoo saying Tim came home and said he’d asked Chloe.” He turned to look at Rose. “But she had told him that you wouldn’t be able to afford to go.” 

Rose folded her arms in undeserved shame as Donna let her own rigid posture fall in sympathy.  Remembering the day like it was yesterday, Rose fought back the tears that threatened to fall when she thought about how many times she’d had to let Chloe down because she couldn’t provide for her little girl.  Those days may have been long gone now, but they still held power over Rose.  And she hated it. 

“Rosie, hey.”  Jack moved to squeeze her shoulders.  “You did your best and Chloe is an amazing young lady because of how she was raised.  That was all you.” 

She gave a tremulous smile.  “Thanks, Jack.” 

He stepped back.  “Where was I?  Oh!  That’s right.  John called me and was desperate for you and Chloe to come with us.  Knowing damn well you wouldn’t accept an offer for him to pay outright for the tickets, he asked if I would be okay with him telling you I got free passes, so you would come. The plan was for him to give me the money for the five of you and I’d buy the tickets under the ruse that I needed to go redeem the free vouchers and you’d be none the wiser.” 

Rose furrowed her brows.  “He did that?  For me and Chloe?”  Her voice was high-pitched and watery.  John had wanted them to go so badly that he’d cooked up an elaborate story with Jack.  She sucked in a sharp breath, unaware that Donna and Jack were watching her warily. 

Being able to accept the invitation to the zoo with the families had led to the defining moment of her feelings for John Noble.  

_As the Harkness family piled into the waiting SUV, John opened the back driver’s side door and held out his hand for Chloe.  “Your carriage, mi lady!”_

_Rose watched as her daughter giggled and took John’s hand.  Time stopped.  It was this moment that Rose knew she had fallen for John and fallen hard._

She knew without a doubt that if that brief interaction had never happened, she would have still fallen in love with John.  They were meant to be together.  But that one instant, witnessing the bond that had already started form between this wonderful man and her daughter, would forever be branded in her heart as the start of something beautiful. 

Tears trickled down her cheeks and Donna rushed over to Rose, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  

“I’m so sorry, Rose.  I shouldn’t‘ve said anything.” 

Rose swiped a finger under each eye.  “It’s not your fault, Donna.  ‘M just in awe.  I mean, it still takes me by surprise how much John loves me.  I never thought I would know how it felt; to be wanted that much.” 

“So, you’re not mad at us for lying?” Jack asked with puppy dog eyes. 

Laughing, Rose walked over to her brother-in-law and hugged his neck.  “No, ‘m not mad. Thank you for tellin’ me _and_ for lyin’ to me.  ‘Cuz you’re right.  I wouldn’t’ve taken him up on payin’ outright for the tickets.” 

“You’re so welcome, Rosie.”  Jack kissed her cheek.  “Just don’t let him kill me when you tell him.  I’m too pretty to die.” 

Rose opened her mouth to respond when Beatrice ran in through the back door.  “Dad!  Uncle John said for you to come out _now_!” 

Jack clapped his hands together.  “Alright!  1983 dodgeball champion to the rescue!” 

The women laughed as Jack followed his daughter to the back yard.  

“You alright?”  

Rose looked over at Donna.  Was she alright?  She’d just found out the man of her dreams had gone above and beyond for her and her daughter.  She smiled.  “Yeah, ‘m good.”  

Grabbing the plates for dessert, Rose followed Donna to the outdoor picnic table.  Once finished setting everything out, the women turned to watch their husbands and children play. 

“Want one?”  

Rose accepted the lager Donna held out.  “Ta.”  She took a swig.  Keeping her eyes on the heartwarming scene before her, she spoke.  “Hey, Sis, would you mind keeping the kids tonight?” 

She could see, from the corner of her eye, Donna’s smirk. “Of course.  Just keep the dirty details to yourself.  He is my twin brother after all.” 

**********

“That sure was nice of Donna and Jack to keep the kids for us tonight.”  John shut and locked the front door behind them.  “What time do we have to meet them in the morning?” 

“Uh, nine, I think? Or was it ten?  I don’t know.”  She sighed, brows furrowed. Rose had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to think of something special to do for her husband.  All she had come up with were insignificant acts: running him a bath and washing his hair, bringing him a glass of his favorite wine, and playing his favorite album.  Just a regular night in.  Would he like that? Her mind was full of doubts, and she had no idea where they all were coming from.  Well, that wasn’t true, but she didn’t understand why, all of a sudden, she felt she couldn’t make John happy with just… _her_.  

“Are you alright, darling?”  John pulled her into his long arms, watching her with worried eyes. “Something’s bothering you.” 

She placed both hands on his chest but was unable to make eye contact with him.  “‘M fine.  Just lettin’ my mind get away from me.  Nothin’ to worry about.” 

He cupped her face in one warm palm, coaxing her face up to look at him.  “You’re sure?” She nodded, giving him a small smile.  “Alright.  I’m all sweaty from running around. I’m gonna hop in the shower real quick and- “ 

“No!”  John raised his eyebrows in shock at Rose’s outburst.  She huffed a little laugh.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to shout, but don’t shower just yet. I know!  Why don’t you go check your email or somethin’.” 

“And what are you gonna do, little madam?” His voice was a deep purr, causing heat to pool low in her belly. 

“That, my sexy husband, is for me to know an’ for you to find out. G’on.  I’ll call you when ‘m ready.” 

John leaned down and took her plump lips with his, giving her a toe-curling kiss.  “Alright, my Rose.” 

She watched him (and his magnificent bum) as he climbed the stairs.  The creak of his office door sounded, and she headed to the kitchen, praying John would enjoy her surprise.

*****

The scene was set.  Even though she couldn’t help thinking her ideas were a bit cliché, Rose couldn’t help but smile at what she had prepared for John.  She’d filled the large garden tub with steaming hot water, and added fragrant Eucalyptus oils.  The tiled base around the tub had a few lit candles and, near the head of the bath, Rose had set two filled wine glasses with John’s favorite Pinot Grigio.  Beside the wine sat a plate of strawberries.  No music, but that was John’s fault.  He had taken the album she had wanted to play to work with him the previous week. 

Nodding to herself that everything was in place, she tightened the sash on her white satin robe and called out for her husband.  “John, sweetheart, I’m ready for you now.” 

She smiled at the sound of his lithe body propelling itself from his office chair and the quick footsteps rushing towards the bedroom. 

Rose took one more quick glance around the room and when she looked up, John was in the doorway smiling his school-boy grin. “Is this for me?” 

Heart swelling with how thrilled he look, she sashayed over to him. “Yes, all for you.”  

She pulled on his hand until he stood before her.  He had already shed his jumper, leaving him in his gray undershirt.  Rose ducked her hands under the soft fabric and slowly pushed his shirt up. He had to take it the rest of the way when she reached his shoulders due to her short stature.  But that was alright with Rose because that meant she could work on unfastening his denims. 

Finally, she had him bare before her. 

“You’re beautiful,” she breathed.  The blush that stained his cheeks was absolutely adorable.

She dropped her robe and carefully stepped into the water. She crooked her finger, beckoning him to her. “In you get.” 

He ran his hand from her shoulder down to the curve of her bum as he started to step in behind her.  Placing her hand on his bum, she stopped him.  “Nope, not this time, Doctor.” 

His perfect left eyebrow arched.  “Really?”  Rose nodded with a tongue-touched grin.  “And what have I done to earn the coveted front spot?” 

“You _never_ let me hold you when we bathe together and, as your wife, I reserve the right to do so. Let me spoil you.”

He kissed her temple and did as he was told.  

They settled in the hot water with John resting between Rose’s thighs, leaning his head back against her collar bone.  His long legs were bent, his knees breaking the water’s surface.  He sighed as he looped one arm under the crook of her knee, while the other held his wine glass. 

Rose plucked a strawberry from the plate and brought it to John’s mouth.  “Open up.” 

He moaned as he chewed, the juice running past his lips. Chuckling, Rose tossed the stem aside and wiped the line of sweetness off his chin.  She rinsed off her hand and brought it up to trail her fingertips over his chest.  Her other hand carded its way through his hair.  She smiled when John made the happy noise she loved so much in the back of his throat. 

Bliss flooded her veins as she realized that he was enjoying her attentions.  What she had said earlier was true; he never let her spoil him.  It was always about her and, while she appreciated that, she didn’t like being passive.  Rose had found a man who she could show affection to without being called a ‘needy slag’ or something worse.  John’s devotion to her was beautifully overwhelming.  His fib about the zoo tickets proved that even more. 

She fed him another strawberry.  “Today was nice.  ‘M lookin’ forward to the rest of the week.” 

John spoke while he chewed the fruit.  “‘M too.  You know,” he swallowed and took a sip of wine, “as much as Donna and I fought as kids I never thought we’d spend so much time together as adults.” 

Rose reached for the cup she’d placed earlier and used it to douse his chestnut locks with water.  “Hush your mouth, John Noble.  You know you and Donna love each other like crazy.” 

He polished off his wine and relaxed back into her as she began working the shampoo into a lather.  She made sure to scratch her nails along his scalp, especially behind his ears, but she started to get distracted when John slowly trailed his hands up and down her legs. 

“Do we really need to talk about Donna right now?  I’m thoroughly enjoying my spoilage.” He let out a low growl when she pulled on his strands. 

“That makes me happy to hear.  But,” she drew out the word, “if we don’t talk about Donna, I can’t tell you what I learned today.” 

“And what did you learn?” 

She hoped he wouldn’t be angry Jack had told her.  It wasn’t her fault; Donna had insisted. Stalling a bit, Rose rinsed John’s hair.  She set down the cup and wrapped her arms around him. 

“I learned that Jack doesn’t get free passes to the zoo.” 

The hands that had been rubbing the back of her thighs stopped. “Oh?” 

She smiled into the back of his head.  She found it precious when his voice went up a couple of octaves.  “Yeah.  See, I was tryin’ to think of somethin’ for us to do on Wednesday an’ I remembered our trip to the zoo an’ figured we could go again.  I was curious about the passes and asked Donna.  And guess what?” 

“Donna didn’t know anything about them?” John asked as he reached over to grab Rose’s wine glass, taking a big gulp.  

Poor John.  Rose didn’t want him to think she was cross.  Oh, she probably would have been furious if she’d found out back then.  Her pride would have gotten in the way. But now?  She could never be angry about that.  

“Bingo! Give the man a prize.”  She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, scraping her teeth along his earlobe causing him to shiver in her arms.  “We asked Jack about it.” 

His hands resumed stroking her skin.  “And what did he say?” 

Slowly, Rose inched her hands down his abdomen.  “Enough to know I was right.” 

His breath hitched, and his head pushed back into her shoulder when her hands found their target.  “Ri-right about what?  God, Rose, just… just like that.” 

Rose ignored his question and worked him until he was shaking with completion.  When he sagged against her, she spoke quietly into his ear.  

“I fell in love with the most perfect man.  A man who would do anything for me and my daughter. A man who took us in and loved us.”  John wrapped his long fingers around her wrists where they rested on his chest.  “I love you, John.  So much.  ‘M so glad you lied to me about those free passes.” 

He laughed as he stood, water sluicing down his long, lean frame. Rose took the hand he extended for her and followed her husband.  Her naked body flushed when he pulled her to him, desire igniting within her. 

John tangled a hand in her damp hair, pulling her head back for a kiss, leaving her burning for him when he eventually released her. “Rose.  I love you.  But you got one thing wrong.  I’m not perfect, I’m selfish.  I want you with me always and I’ll do anything and everything to make that happen.  I’ll never hurt you though.  I’d rather die.” 

Rose took his hand and led him to their bed.  “Good thing that won’t happen then, huh?” 

They spent the rest of the night showing each other with their mouths, hands, and bodies how much they cherished one another. 

***** 

John and Rose walked hand in hand up the driveway to the Harkness house.  Jack met them halfway with his hands in the air. 

“In my defense, Donna made me do it.” 

Laughing, John pulled his brother-in-law in for a hug.  “I’m not angry, Jack.” 

Jack looked extremely puzzled as he returned the embrace. “You’re not?” 

“No,” Rose answered.  “We actually want to thank you for being a part of this one’s little scheme.”

Jack put his hands on his hips, smiling his Hollywood smile. “Well, you know I’m always up for a little mischief.  Especially when the outcome is so good.”  Donna joined them just then and Jack wrapped his arm around his wife. “Right, love?” 

Donna rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek. 

Rose looked up at John.  “We _are_ good.  More than good, actually.  Isn’t that right, my Doctor?” 

Wrapping his arm around her waist, John tugged her closer to him. “Stuff of Legend, us.” 

Donna whinging for the “Stuff of Legend” to get a room broke up the rather fantastic snog happening in her front yard.

 

 

 

 


End file.
